The present invention relates to an exhaust gas purifying device which is mounted to a diesel engine or the like, and more particularly to an exhaust gas purifying device which removes a particulate matter (a soot and a particulate) and the like which are included in an exhaust gas.
Conventionally, there has been known a technique which is provided in an exhaust route of a diesel engine with a diesel particulate filter (hereinafter, refer to as DPF) as an exhaust gas purifying device (an after treatment device), for purifying an exhaust gas which is discharged form the diesel engine by the DPF (refer, for example, to patent document 1).
Further, in the DPF, there has been also known a technique which is provided with a temperature sensor which detects a temperature of an exhaust gas discharged from a diesel engine, and a pressure sensor which detects a pressure of the exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine (refer, for example, to patent documents 1 and 2).
Further, in the DPF, there has been known a technique which is provided with an inside case as a double structure in an inner portion of an outside case, and is inward provided with an oxidation catalyst or a soot filter in the inside case (refer, for example, to patent document 3).
Further, in the DPF, there has been known a technique which couples a case having an oxidation catalyst therein, and a case having a soot filter therein, so as to be separable via a flange which is fastened by a bolt (refer, for example, to patent documents 4 to 5).
Citation List
    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-263593    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-73748    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-194949    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-228516    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-91982